1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed control system for a curved road section, and more particularly to a technology that calculates the maximum allowable speed and an optimum speed on a curved road using information that is provided by a road-side unit and the like in order to provide them to the driver or to automatically control a vehicle's speed so that the vehicle can be stably driven and the safety of the driver can be guaranteed on a curved road section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern societies, as the use of vehicles has been sharply increasing, hundreds of millions of people die or are injured due to vehicle accidents every year. Accordingly, various vehicle technologies have been developed to reduce injuries caused by traffic accidents and economic losses. The technologies include the Automatic Cruise Control (ACC) technology, the Lane Change Assistance technology, the Lane Departure Warning technology, and the Parking Assistance technology.
However, because the technologies use sensors, cameras, or the like mounted on the vehicles, the search range is restricted and the effects thereof are limited. Accordingly, technologies for recognizing a driving environment in a wider range have appeared. One of them is the V2X technology. V2X is the acronym for Vehicle to Everything, and includes V2V (Vehicle to Vehicle), V2I (Vehicle to Infrastructure), and V2N (Vehicle to Nomadice). Here, the infrastructure includes a Road-Side Unit (RSU) that is installed on a roadside to communicate with the vehicles. The vehicles communicate with the road-side units installed near the roads to form a network and receive various information from the road-side units to guarantee traffic safety, guide roads and provide information such as various multimedia contents, and to prevent traffic jams.
Meanwhile, the speed of the vehicle should be accelerated or decelerated according to the curving degree of the road on a curved road while the vehicle is being driven, and it is difficult to properly accelerate and decelerate the speed of the vehicle because the field of vision is small due to the characteristics of the curved road. Accordingly, a prompt determination ability and a driving performance of the driver are required to maintain a safe speed on a curved road. Accordingly, in order to guarantee the safety of the vehicle on a curved road, it is necessary to provide proper information to adjust the speed of the vehicle to the driver using the road-side units by which a driving environment in a relatively wide range can be recognized.